Movie Night
by LastIllusion
Summary: Tavros is scared of the movie, Gamzee comforts him, it turns into lots of fun.


Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.

This is a major lemon with nook and bulges and everything sexy. So please know this before reading. Thank you and hope you like this! :3

* * *

John walked down the stairs from his apartment and came outside just as Gamzee pulled up. He jumped into the back seat and closed the door.

"Yo Motherfucker." Gamzee looked at him with the rear view mirror smiling widely. "What all happened to Dave joining along?"

"He had to go get some things done, so it's just us tonight."

"It's all cool, we all can't be getting time for every motherfucking movie night." Gamzee put the car into drive and sped off.

"Hey John nice seeing you again." Tavros said as he turned too smiled and waved at John.

"Nice seeing you, Tavros." John waved back looking forward to movie night.

Gamzee turned up the music and drove towards his house.

Usually it wasn't just the three of them. But everyone else that had planned to show up tonight had been busy with something or had unexpectantly canceled. Tavros had suggested they just call movie night off and wait until next week, but John won't hear it. So that left only the three of them for movie night.

Gamzee finally exited the highway and made his way down the main street before turning on to his street. They reached the house that Gamzee and Tavros shared and he pulled into the drive way. John got out of the car and stretched a bit before walking around the car towards the door.

Tavros walked next to him and they walked up the stairs together. Tavros pulled his keys out and opened the door; John followed him in, kicking his shoes off and pushing them against the wall as they made their way down the hall. Gamzee usually took a while to get in, especially if he had to listen to the end of a song.

"So yeah, uh, you can pick a movie off of Netflix; the movie we were supposed to be watching was out in all the redbox's we checked out." Tavros lead John down the hall and to the living room. Tavros grabbed the remote and turned on the television, he pulled up Netflix and handed John the remote.

"I don't have to decide what to watch Tav." John was already looking over the movies counting all the one he'd watched already.

"No it's okay with me and Gamzee likes watching anything really so it's fine." Tavros stood next to John, watching as he went through the movie before deciding to get some things. "Oh do you, uh, want anything to drink or eat? We got some chips and Faygo or water."

John turned from reading a description and smiled at Tavros. "Whatever you bring is good with me Tavros. I'll just be sitting here." He pointed to the two seat couch. "And trying to figure out which movie to pick…it can be so damn hard to decide." John walked over to the couch and flopped down returning his attention back to Netflix.

"Alright, I'll be back." Tavros left John in the living room and went to the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen and started gathering all the things he knew they needed. He grabbed a few bottle of faygo, making sure to get enough for Gamzee knowing how his boyfriend loved it and drank it quite fast. He grabbed a few bags of chips, a couple bottles of water and somehow made his way back to the living without dropping a thing.

Tavros sat the drinks and snacks down on the coffee table, putting them in a neat easy reachable order before looking at John. John was concentrating on finding a movie at the moment and Tavros was always amused at how much John paid attention when it came to picking out the right movie to watch.

Tavros watched the movie titles scroll by before saying. "I'm gonna go change really quick." John gave him an affirming nod and sound that he heard not looking away from the television screen. John could hear as Tavros walked out and he'd finally narrowed down his choice to two movies.

By the time John had figured out what he wanted to watch Gamzee finally decided to get in the house. He could hear the door being shut and Gamzee stopping to kick off his shoes before walking into the living room grinning.

Gamzee grabbed a Faygo from the coffee table and fell back onto the other couch. "Get at picking a motherfucking movie brother?" He cracked open the bottle and drank a few gulps.

"Sort of, it's between two, a comedy and a scary movie." He said looking at Gamzee.

"Just gotta be picking the one you like most." John pretty much knew that Gamzee would say something along those lines.

"I'm gonna go with the scary one." He said just as Tavros walked in with a couple of blankets.

"Picked a movie?" Tavros handed John a blanket. "Yeah going for a scary one. Though it's probably gonna suck." John got up and pulled his jacket off putting it on the coat rack. He jumped back in his chair.

"Just gotta be looking forward to the movie and hoping it turns out all good brother." Gamzee said as Tavros sat down on the couch next to him.

"Well here it goes." John pressed the play button and placed the remote down grabbing a bottle of Faygo and grabbing a bag of chips before getting comfortable in his seat to watch the movie.

The movie started with a pretty bloody murder and John was pretty sure he knew where this was going. He was a bit disappointed, though had expected it, how crappy the acting was and the death had looked pretty damn fake to him. John looked over at Gamzee and Tavros to see what they thought, Gamzee looked chill as ever. But Tavros already looked ready to bolt out of the room.

John couldn't stop the laugh that hit him at how scared Tavros looked. Tavros proceeded to glare at him and he smiled apologetically and covered his mouth before turning back to the movie, knowing Tavros was probably still glaring at him.

As the movie progressed it got worse, the music was creepy enough and there seemed to be a never ending supply of stupid people to kill for the monster. John had rolled his eyes more times than he could count by now and as far as he was concerned it couldn't get any worse.

"It's alright mother fucker ain't nothing gonna up and jump out and get you." John turned to see what Gamzee was talking about and saw that Tavros looked horrified out of his mind.

"I..I know that Gamzee." He stuttered over his words hiding most of his body and face behind the blanket he had. "It's just scary you know." He jumped when another person got himself hacked up on screen.

"We can turn it off if you want Tavros." John said and received another glare in his direction. "No it's fine I can handle it."

John was about to offer again but Gamzee spoke up first. "I got you motherfucker, don't to be all scared." Gamzee scooted over and guided Tavros over to him. Tavros ending up sitting in Gamzee's lap, with Gamzee facing towards him instead of the movie. He turned to look back at the movie and he pulled Tavros's head against his chest. Tavros instinctively turned so his horn would miss Gamzee.

John noticed the blush form over Tavros's cheeks and turned back towards the TV. He didn't need to be staring as Gamzee did his duty and comforted Tavros. John put all his focus back on the movie.

Tavros didn't want John seeing him act like a big chicken, but damn if that movie wasn't scary. He didn't want to be scared and huddled in Gamzee's arms, but it did make him feel better. Though he was still pretty scared and was sure he'd need something to get him to forget about this movie. After settling in Gamzee's arms he turned his attention back to the movie, because he was actually interested to see if the monster would get killed in the end.

He really hoped it would because he did not want to have any nightmares after this.

Tavros couldn't even remember the last time he'd watched a scary movie and now he knew why. He never liked scary movies as long as he could remember. So he couldn't stop himself from jumping out of his skin when the monster filled the screen screeching horrible before chopping up another person. Gamzee hugged him closer putting his arms around Tavros's waist.

Tavros felt better in his arms and it was relaxing but with the movie progressing at the pace it was going, that couldn't even calm the horror he felt as he watched all the gore take place.

"It's alright motherfucker." Gamzee whispered into his ear. But instead of calming him down it sent an unwanted shiver over his body straight to his bulge. "Ain't no monsters gonna be getting at you."

"Y-Yeah I know Gamzee." He whispered back as he pushed down all badly timed thoughts and watched as another death took place. This time he yelled a bit and covered his eyes, wishing he'd not seen that part.

"It's alright motherfucker." Gamzee said again and proceeded to work his hands under Tavros's shirt; Gamzee's skin was cool against Tavros's causing him to shiver.

Gamzee moved his hands against his stomach in small circular motions, sending all of Tavros's senses into high alert. He kept his eyes glued to the screen as he tried to block out all the ideas that was coming to his mind. Tavros shuddered when Gamzee pressed his nails against his stomach lightly running them over his stomach. It sent another pleasurable signal straight to his bulge and he bit his lip.

Tavros closed his eyes and leaned his body closer to Gamzee; he let out a shaky breath. Feeling more aroused each time Gamzee ran his nails over his stomach. He could feel himself unsheathe and knew that this was neither the time nor place for this to be happening, but it had happened and it felt so damn good.

Tavros wanted to tell Gamzee to stop but with John right there he was sure that he'd turn around see him like that. Tavros wished he'd dragged his blanket along, as he almost moaned out loud when he felt Gamzee's hand slip pass his waistband and ran over his bulge.

"Gamzee…" He whispered his name as low as he could manage and looked over, relieved to see that John hadn't turned around.

"Shhhh…." Gamzee was just as quiet and Tavros was sure his boyfriend was smiling, though he couldn't turn to see.

Tavros pressed his hand against his mouth and shuddered when he felt Gamzee's hand grab onto his bulge. He stayed as still and silent as possible as Gamzee worked his hand over his length at a slow and steady pace. It was almost agonizing, but Tavros was used to Gamzee taking everything like this, he almost found himself moaning when Gamzee's other hand ran up his torso.

He pressed his eyes tightly closed and tilted his head so that Gamzee could get down and kiss his neck. And as if Gamzee was reading what he wanted he felt as Gamzee's lips meet against the sensitive area of his neck. He bit his lip as he felt Gamzee's tongue lick against him and his fingers skim over his nook.

All the alarms in the back of his mind were going off to get Gamzee to stop. But at the fore front of his thoughts was how it felt so damn good. Everything had left Tavros's mind and all he could think about was the pleasure that coursed over his body as he felt Gamzee's hand grab onto his horn and give it a slow rub.

Tavros forgot about keeping quite at that moment and let out a low moan. He gasped when he felt Gamzee's teeth nip at his neck lightly and called out Gamzee's name when Tavros felt his finger enter his nook. His hips involuntarily moved against Gamzee's finger and his mouth now hung open in abandon.

"Like what you all see motherfucker?" Tavros suddenly remembered that they were not in their bed and were in fact in a room watching a movie with John. He looked over at John and saw he was blushing and looked half shocked and half aroused.

Gamzee choose that moment to add another finger into his nook and rub at his horn again. Tavros moaned out loud completely unfiltered, his eyes closing tightly again. "You motherfucking like that Tavros?" Gamzee asked louder this time and Tavros could hear how aroused Gamzee was, his voice deeper and his words made him tingle all over, throwing all his caution out the window.

"Ye-yeah." He managed to get out and Gamzee continued fingering his wet nook.

"You all okay with letting John get at joining?" Tavros looked at John again and saw this time that John was definitely up for joining. His arousal quite obviously pressed against his jeans. They'd talked about having a threesome before and the idea of getting John involved was definitely one he was up for.

"Yeah I am." As soon as the words left his mouth John's eyes widened and his face heated up. His hands went to his belt and he looked nervous as he slowly started trying to undo his jeans, Tavros could tell John was nervous and decided to take this situation into his hands.

He grabbed onto Gamzee's hand and gently nudged it; Gamzee took the message and slipped his fingers out of Tavros's nook pulling his hand completely away.

John froze as he watched Tavros guide Gamzee's hand up and to his face, Gamzee's fingers were covered with his genetic material and John's eyes widened when Tavros licked at Gamzee's finger's, his tongue sliding over each digit slowly and seductively. Then he licked up and took two fingers in his mouth making sure to clean them off completely.

The sight of Tavros doing that made John's cock twitch and harden completely.

Tavros sat up and he turned pressing his body against Gamzee before kissing him hungrily. John watched as Tavros pulled his shirt off, and Gamzee trailed his hands over his body, running his hands over his sides and down his back. Tavros purred and kissed Gamzee again grabbing onto his horn and rubbing it earning a purr in return. Tavros pulled away from the kiss smiling at john as Gamzee kissed his neck.

John didn't know a smile could look so seductive and he was floored when Tavros got up smirking at him with the sexiest look he'd seen.

"So you want in on this?" Tavros asked as he started pulling off his pants looking far more confident than John had ever seen him.

John gulped nervously as Tavros let his pants slide down onto the floor. "Yeah, I do." Tavros effortlessly kicked his clothes to the side and stood in front of him completely naked now. Tavros ran his own hands over his body and John watched as he grabbed onto his bulge and stroked it a few times. John had never imagined Tavros could be so open and confident like this.

He couldn't keep his eyes from roaming over Tavros's body, as he stroked his thick bulge, John could see how wet Tavros was, between his thighs he could see brown trails of fluid running down.

"Looks like you could use some help." Tavros said as he let go of his bulge and walked right in front of him. He looked down at John and leaned down kissing him on the cheek before whispering. "I'll get that for you." into his ear.

John nodded slightly and moaned as Tavros kissed his neck and slowly bent down. Tavros lifted his shirt and kissed his stomach softly as he got down on his knees. He ran his hand over John's cock and John gasped from the sensation. He watched as Tavros unbuckled and unzipped his jeans. He didn't need to be asked as he lifted his hips and his jeans and boxers were pulled off for him.

Tavros tossed his cloths to the side and wrapped his hand around John's cock. John moaned as he watched Tavros stroke his cock a few times. He shuddered when he watched and felt as Tavros's tongue slide over the slit and licked at the bit of precum that had collected already.

John glanced over at Gamzee and he noticed that he'd taken his pants off at some point and was now watching Tavros as he licked at his cock. Gamzee pulled up his shirt and bit the end of it, and he wrapped his hand around his own bulge and he started stroking at it.

John lost all concentration when he felt his entire cock being wrapped in a wet hot mouth. His head fell back and let out a shuddered cry. Tavros pulled back and then took John's entire cock in his mouth again, the head of his cock pressing against the back of his throat. His nose pressed against John's skin.

"Oh fuck Tavros." John gasped out and Tavros enjoyed hearing those words come from his mouth.

Tavros slid his mouth off of John's cock and wrapped his hand around it as he looked over at Gamzee. Gamzee was fingering his nook and squeezing his bulge looking at him hungrily. Tavros smiled at him and reached over; glad that the couches were close enough as he wrapped his hand around Gamzee's bulge. Gamzee purred and leaned back letting Tavros take control.

Tavros gripped onto his bulge running his hands up and down making sure Gamzee was enjoying himself. He watched as Gamzee's head rolled back and he continued purring deeply making it known just how much he enjoyed it.

Tavros turned back and took John's cock completely in his mouth again his cock pressing against the back of his throat

The moans, gasps, and purrs were music to Tavros's ears as he worked at the both of them in unison.

John's hips bulked up each time Tavros went down; moans and whimpers fell wantonly from his mouth. He was in complete ecstasy from the way Tavros's mouth felt so perfect around his cock. His tongue wet and moving with each thrust and how he sucked hard each time he pulled back only to take him fully in the mouth again.

Tavros took his cock completely a couple of more time before slipping his mouth off and licking underneath and over the head. He pressed his tongue against the head and licked over it and looked up at John, cheeks flushed and a pleased smile on his lips.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked as John looked down at him breathing heavy from the attention Tavros had been paying him.

"God fucking yes." John answered.

"I'm all enjoying the motherfucking show." Gamzee spoke up and they both looked at Gamzee who was now completely naked. "Just it's all kinds of cramp in here and I think it'd be a good idea to get at taking this to our bedroom." He said with a wide grin and licked his lips slowly as he looked at the both of them.

"That sounds good." John answered and Tavros looked up at him again with a smile, he licked John's cock one more time before standing up.

"Let's go." Tavros said.

John got up and followed Tavros out of the living room and down the hall, Gamzee trailed behind him as they made their way to the room. They entered and Tavros turned the lights on, walking over to the bed in the middle of the room. John walked in and stepped aside not sure if he should join Tavros on the bed yet or not.

Gamzee followed Tavros to the side of the bed, and he placed his hands on Tavros's waist and leaned down kissing Tavros's shoulder. John watched as Gamzee turned Tavros around to face him and kissed him passionately. He slowly stroked his cock and watched as Tavros crawled back onto the bed still kissing Gamzee. Gamzee body covered his completely, and he was pressed against the bed.

Gamzee broke the kiss and started kissing down Tavros's body, crawling down the bed slowly, nipping at Tavros's stomach and worked his way down to his bulge. He stroked it a few times before dipping his head down and licking Tavros's bulge.

"Oh god Gam…zee." Tavros shuddered and yelled out his name as he felt Gamzee's tongue press against his nook. "Ahhhh….mmmm." Gamzee pushed his tongue inside Tavros's nook earning a pleased yell.

Tavros moved his hips in time with Gamzee's tongue completely melting in the way Gamzee ate him out. He looked over at John who couldn't keep his eyes off of the two of them. "Jo…john…aahhh… come here." John broke from his spell and walked over to them.

Tavros grabbed onto his hand and pulled him down onto the bed. His hand going under John's shirt pushing it up and tossing it off before he pulled John's face to his and kissed him. John gasped when he felt Tavros's hand run over his nipple and Tavros took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue entering John's mouth.

John flicked his tongue against Tavros's and leaned into him. He cupped Tavros's cheek and continued kissing him, placing his other hand on Tavros's horn and squeezing it tightly as he rubbed along it.

Tavros moaned into the kiss as John continued stroking at his horn. Gamzee tongue was making him go crazy, dipping into him slowly and dragging along the sensitive area in his nook. His horn was getting more and more sensitive with each stroke; he could barely concentrate on breathing as his senses were over loaded with pleasure.

Tavros shuddered and leaned into John's hand "Oh fu..ck ahhh." John leaned back and could see just how much Tavros was enjoying this, his face flushed deep brown and he was panting with his mouth hanging open. He placed his other hand on Tavros's other horn and began rubbing both of them. "Oh god…oh my Joooohn… fuck…Gamzee ahhhmmmm…"

John bent down and licked along Tavros's horn smiling as Tavros moaned louder. "Like that?" He asked before scrapping his teeth across the rough surface of his horn earning another loud moan. "Ye…eeahhh." Tavros placed his hand over his mouth as he continued rolling his hips meeting with Gamzee's tongue.

"Fuck." Tavros grabbed onto the cover and gasped finding it impossible to think as he felt himself getting close.

Gamzee slowly slide his tongue out of Tavros, he pulled back and looked up at the sight of Tavros undone with pleasure. Tavros looked down at him and saw his face covered in fluid and the way he smiled with a pleased look. Gamzee was good at catching when to slow down to make sure things kept going.

John let go of Tavros's horn as Gamzee crawled back onto the bed, Tavros ran his fingers through Gamzee's hair as they came face to face. He licked at Gamzee's cheek before connecting their mouths. His tongue delving into Gamzee's mouth tasting himself and loving the way Gamzee rubbed his tongue along his.

Gamzee's bulge wrapped around his and they both moaned and purred. Gamzee's hips moving against his and Tavros legs wrapped around his waist.

"Mother…fuck Tavros ." Gamzee kissed Tavros's cheek as their bulges rubbed and tangled together sending jolts of pleasure over the both of them.

John grabbed onto Gamzee's horn with his free hand and Gamzee looked up at him before grinning. Gamzee flicked his tongue a few times and John blushed a bit before leaning over and kissing him. Tavros moaned and his hips gyrating against Gamzee's their bulges still wound tightly together.

John kissed Gamzee and could taste Tavros's fluid on his tongue, it was different but definitely good and he knew he wanted to taste more of it. He kissed along Gamzee's cheek and licked all the genetic fluid that was left on Gamzee's face.

He rubbed both of their horns before letting go and crawling down the bed. John got off of the bed and walked behind them. He placed his hands on Gamzee's ass and rubbed it slowly smiling when he heard a motherfuck from Gamzee. He took his glasses off and tossed them aside before bending down, his face right between their bodies.

Both of their nooks were completely soaked and it smelled delectable. John ran his fingers against Tavros's nook as he placed his mouth over Gamzee's. He slipped three of his fingers into Tavros's nook as he started eating out Gamzee pressing his tongue into his nook and dragging it out slowly, genetic fluid filling his mouth and dribbling down his chin. He tasted a bit sweeter than Tavros's and John loved the taste just as much.

"Holy mother of fuck." Gamzee moaned and gasped as John began tonguing his nook hungrily.

Tavros eyes rolled to the back of his head as speech failed him. "mm…mmahh…ahhhh …" he was nothing but moans and purrs as John's fingered his nook stretching him and feeling so fucking good.

John switched between the two of them pulling back a few view times to catch his breath before delving back down. They tasted so good and the way they both moaned and gasped went straight to his cock. John licked both of them out thoroughly, shoving his tongue into each of their nooks as far as he could, making sure to please them both as much as possible and get his fill.

John finally pulled away breathing heavily and licking his lips. He wasn't sure how long it had been but fuck if his cock wasn't painfully hard by now.

Gamzee gasped when John finally pulled away, his nook dripping wet and he wanted to get this going. He pushed his hand down and unwrapped their bulges from each other's. Gamzee kissed all over Tavros's face as he whimpered and pouted when Gamzee finally got his bulge to curl around his hand. He climbed off of Tavros and sat down next to him.

Tavros sat up and bite his lip still short of breath from earlier.

"Motherfucker was all good as fuck." John face heated up from the way Gamzee said it. "But I think it's about time we get at the main motherfucking miracle right here." John couldn't contain the excited smile as he nodded in agreement licking his bottom lip and biting it nervously.

"So how do we do this?" John leaned over and grabbed his shirt wiping his face off. "Do we like need a condom?" He asked tossing his shirt aside; the question earned a slow laugh from Gamzee in response.

"Nah we all motherfucking clean right?" John nodded. "So I say it's time…" Gamzee guided Tavros onto the bed until he was laying back. "…we get at this." He rubbed along Tavros's horn and John crawled over until he was settled in between Tavros's legs.

Gamzee continued lazily stroking his horn and kissed along Tavros's neck. "You good motherfucker?"

"Ye-yeah." Tavros shakily replied as he felt John's cock press against his entrance.

He widened his legs a bit more and gasped out as John started entering him. "ahhhhh…" Tavros grabbed onto the covers as John slowly inched his cock into his nook.

John grabbed onto Tavros's hips finding the tightness overwhelming. "fuck…oh…god.." He took a deep shaky breath and pressed the rest of the way in until he bottomed out. Tavros could barely concentrate on anything, John's cock buried inside of him felt so fucking good.

"Like that motherfucking cock in you?" Gamzee asked as he ran his hand over Tavros's stomach.

"Fuck… ahhh…yes." Tavros gasped out as John started moving.

John rolled his hips gasping each time he pulled back and pushed back in. The walls of Tavros's nook were tight and wet, so fucking hot and felt impossibly good. "So fucking good." He hissed out as he fucked Tavros.

Gamzee continued kissing over Tavros's face and rubbing at his horn. He couldn't get enough of how sexy Tavros looked being fucked by John. "Motherfucking little slut." He whispered into Tavros's ear earning a loud moan in reply. "You want me to get at you too don't you motherfucker?" He asked as he squeezed Tavros's horn a bit tighter.

Tavros shuddered as he gasped out a shaky yes.

"You want your nook stretched like a little slut don't you?" Gamzee asked.

"Yes… ahh…please Gamzee." Tavros yelled and Gamzee grinned knowing exactly what to say to set Tavros off.

"Yo John." John had been watching their exchange and felt his heart racing at the prospect of what was about to happen. Gotta get at changing it up a little." Gamzee said and John wasn't one to argue.

He pulled out of Tavros and let Gamzee take control

Gamzee ended up laying back with Tavros over him, John scooted up and felt as Gamzee's bulge wrapped around his cock. He'd thought it was tight before but fuck, now it was beyond tight as he pushed in alongside Gamzee's bulge.

Tavros shuddered, gasped and clawed at the bed as they both entered him. Just on the edge of pain but not enough to take away from the pleasure that completely clouded his mind. He could feel Gamzee's bulge moving inside him as John rolled his hips, his cock slowly pumping in and out. Rubbing along every sensitive area inside his nook.

"Ahhhh…God…ahhhh." Tavros could feel tears rolling down his face, the pleasure completely undoing him.

John held onto Tavros's hips as he continued pounding into him.

"Likeahhh…that?" John asked as he slapped Tavros ass.

Tavros moaned and pushed up into his hand showing that he did enjoy it.

John slapped his ass again and grinned when Tavros gasped out a shaky yes. "Fuck Tavros." John could feel his orgasm getting close.

Gamzee kissed over Tavros's neck moaning each time John thrusted into him. His bulge rubbing and curling inside Tavros's nook and John's cock pressing against in all the right ways.

Tavros shuddered when Gamzee's bulge ran over the most sensitive side of his nook again and he was completely undone. His eyes widened as he felt the first pulse of orgasm ride over him, his toes curled and his mouth was left open in a silent scream.

Another rush of pleasure hit him. "Ahhhh …mmmmahh….ahhhhh." His entire body shook as he came over Gamzee's stomach, his nook convulsing wildly as wave after wave of immense pleasure rolled over and through him consuming him.

John gasped out as he felt Tavros's nook tighten around his cock. It was too much and he could feel his orgasm coming, he pulled out and grabbed his cock pumping at it twice before the first shot of cum spurted out. "Fu…ahhhhhh..ck." He pressed his cock against Tavros's ass as he came all over his back.

Gamzee pressed his entire bulge inside of Tavros's nook feeling the walls tighten around him was enough to get him to reach his orgasm. "Ahhhhhyes." He kept his bulge inside Tavros as what was left of his genetic fluid filled Tavros. "Mmmmmm…so motherfucking good." He pulled Tavros into a kiss as he rode out his orgasm.

Tavros lifted himself off of Gamzee slowly feeling Gamzee's fluid trail out of his nook. It caused him to gasp again as he stayed still letting the last of his orgasm run. Finally he sat down next to Gamzee and sighed contently.

"Wow." Tavros said the first thing that came to mind. Gamzee gave a lazy laugh in response and ruffled his tangled wet hair.

"Motherfucking miracles is what we got at motherfuckers."

Tavros laughed at that as he nodded in agreement.

"So…" John started. "That was like the hottest thing ever." He paused for a second. "I'd say it was the best movie night ever."

Gamzee honked at that and Tavros wasn't about to disagree.

Tavros knew this was definitely the start of something really good.

* * *

Reviews appreciated and loved and thank you for reading! :3


End file.
